Your Soul Was Once Beautiful
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: "You betrayed me," Brittany said. "You left me by myself, even after you promised to protect me no matter what. There was a time when you promised to destroy anyone who tried to harm me. And maybe that is exactly what you are doing, because right now the only person you are destroying is yourself." Santana turned her back to the blonde, wishing to hear nothing more of the past.


**Author's Note: So, this is AU, and not all of it takes place in the Ocean. Anyway, uhm, yeah. In this fanfiction, the characters can actually speak in sentences that make sense. xD (Aiming this towards Brittany, even though I love her in the show)**

**Title: Your Soul Was Once Beautiful**

**Summary: Santana Lopez is a merciless ruler who was exiled from her home in the East. She wanders Illerti, the land that no one bothered to rule. This is where the outcasts go, the criminals. She is their leader, and her only intention for the world is to destroy it. Ever since she was old enough to understand it, she had been searching for the one person with the ability to destroy anything, and also the one person with the ability to create anything, even a new world.**

**Brittany Pierce is the princess of the East, planned to take over the throne in less than a month, whether there is a king ruling by her side or not. She wishes to finally take care of Santana and ensure the safety of the world, though things prove trickier than she hoped. The past between her and Santana is no secret to anyone, but it may just be the death of her. How could she eventually kill someone who has had so much history with her? Especially when that same person is holding her hostage.**

"Princess Brittany! We have news of the Santana Project!" Rachel shouted down the corridor, her voice echoing off the stone walls. Her flats clicked against the marble floors as she ran down the hallway.

"Please stop calling it that, Rachel," Brittany replied with a sweet smile, waiting patiently to hear what they had learned of.

"They are currently overseas, on a ship owned by Santana Lopez herself! Who would have thought that she would have figured out how to obtain a ship?"

"She is more clever than we thought. I do believe we learned this lesson years ago. Have you any idea of where she is headed?" Brittany asked. Rachel shifted her feet uncomfortably, staring at the ground for a few moments before looking back up at the blonde.

"We believe she is going to simply sail the waters of the Alliac Ocean. Knowing her, though, she will eventually come across another ship-by inevitability or planning, I do not know-and attack them. Of course, this is nothing to be worried about, as pirates do still rule over the Alliac Ocean. However, we have received a distress call from the North. Their queen, Sugar Motta, has been kidnapped by Santana and her crew..."

"Has the North asked for our assisstance?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, they have. King Rory wishes for our help in getting Sugar back. They have offered us a large sum of money, as well as an agreement to aid us in whatever battle may come against Santana and her army."

"Why must she target only the East? Clearly she only kidnapped Sugar to drag us out to sea. Should we risk it? That is a ridiculous question; of course this is worth the risk. Sugar is a well-known alliance and friend, we must help somehow, especially with the North's offerings."

"Where will we get a ship?"

"From one of the most well-known pirates in the East. Artie Abram."

* * *

"Captain Lopez!" someone shouted from outside Santana's cabin. She groggily opened her eyes and called out to whoever it was to enter. After fumbling around with the doorknob a bit, Noah Puckerman stepped into her quarters. "Good morning, beautiful," he said while grinning like a fool.

"I have the option of killing you, Noah. When you joined this crew, we had an agreement that you would not be speaking or looking at me in a suggestive way as you were so accustomed to before the previous string of events," Santana replied.

"Whatever. I just came to tell you that the North has held up their part of the deal. Queen Sugar is hidden away in the castle, and King Rory has convinced the East to aid them in coming after us," Noah stated.

A smirk played across Santana's face, lighting it up in a way that terrified Noah and sent a chill up his spine. He knew that she was probably thinking of all the different ways to murder Princess Brittany and wipe out the entirety of the East. Then, soon after she destroyed the East, she would make sure that the rest of the world ceased to exist.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Why do you want this? Why do you wish for destruction? I mean, I do not really care, since the whole 'being evil' thing makes you even hotter to me, but I am curious."

"This world is black and white and hideous and pointless. Those that live here are nothing more than corrupted souls searching for a purpose. That purpose is death. I was born into this world for the sole purpose of eliminating it."

With that said, Noah was sent away. He did not hesitate to walk out of the cabin and shut the door behind him, the lock clicking in place. Santana remained in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, pondering what it would be like without Brittany in the world. So much had happened between them in the past, yet now her only wish was to kill her and be sure that she suffered.

And that was exactly what she would do.


End file.
